This invention relates to a wrapping for plants and flowers placed in a potlike container, the wrapping being made from, a resilient material of natural rigidity and more particularly to such a wrapping in the form of a frustoconical tubular element open at both ends and having on the terminal portion at the tube end of smaller diameter a retaining stop shoulder for the potlike container, extending along at least a part of the circumference of the tubular element and defining a free passage which is smaller than that of an adjacent portion disposed in the direction of the tube end having the smaller diameter.
Such a wrapping is known from European patent specification Publication No. 0 262 708. Showing embodiments wherein a plurality of ridges or accordion grooves are provided adjacent the narrower end of the tube for retaining the edge of the potlike container. Such a configuration is tuned in particular to the manufacture of wrappings from a plastics material such as PVC. Because this known wrapping is a temporary wrapping material, the use therein of plastics, particularly PVC, meets with increasing resistance based on environmental considerations.